Drunken Encounter
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Maura is woken from her sweet slumber by a drunken Jane. Confused she goes to open up the door and let her in. That will lead to a drunken encounter.


**_Warning: Sexual relations_**

* * *

**_Drunken Encounter _**

Maura Isles wasn't all too happy about being dragged out of her set slumber by her door bell ringing; she looked at the time 3.30 Am. A groan escaped her lips as the doorbell sounded once more. She heard banging on the door and Jane's voice yelling for her. Why was she even there and at this hour, shouldn't she be on a date with Casey?

The young woman got out of bed and walked down the stairs yelling, "I am coming, I am coming!"

"Maura would you hurry up!" The banging became louder.

Maura rolled her eyes, opening the door; her friend was reaching with the stench of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose saying, "Jane what are you doing here, I thought you were going to spend the next two days with Casey, as a Valentine thing."

Valentine's was the next morning and Maura expected Jane to be out with him and tell her the details the next day. Not this. She however let her as Jane slurred saying, "He's a dickhead, we're not together anymore. I want to be with you."

"Jane, be serious what happened?" said Maura in a very serious tone.

"He dumped me alright," said Jane walking pass her and to the couch in the living room, flopping down on it. Maura sighed and followed suit sitting down next to her.

"Why I thought you two were doing really well," said Maura put an arm around her.

"Yeah well obviously I was wrong, we were wrong, he just picked the worst time to do this Valentine's is tomorrow," Jane said, she sounded sad now.

"I...I don't have a date either," it slipped from Maura; she never quite cared for the day.

Jane looked into Maura's golden eyes and again she slurred, "I want you."

"It is the alcohol talking," Maura said shaking her head.

"No I really want you, Maura, that was what Casey and I were arguing over," before either could think Jane had leaned in leaving a sloppy kiss on her lips. She didn't move away until moments later, and Maura looked at her as in shock.

"Jane, we really shouldn't do this," she said out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed and she deep down wanted them to go on. She wanted the kiss to go on. She wanted to fuck her, and she didn't even know where that though came from, and she wanted Jane to do the same to her. She looked at Jane that clearly was not going to let her go that easily. The other woman leaned in and soon she was again in a tongue duel with her friend. She could hear Maura moan by the treatment and kept going at her.

"Jane, please don't..." Maura got out between the kisses. Her pajamas top getting discarded in the process, so did Jane's black one. This was not a good idea she knew, especially since Jane was drunk. Her argument however drowned in a new series of kisses, her judgment fell as there was a series of touches. Her brain's desire to stop was drowned by the desire to go on. Jane's body grinding against her own, wet meeting wet. Hungry kisses, lips sucking on nipples and necks, loud moans filling the quiet net.

"Ohhh, ohhh, ohh," Maura moaned out as Jane was kissing her neck, no doubt leaving marks on it. She honestly didn't care. She needed to get release for what she was now feeling. She needed to get all the way and so she let herself do so. Reaching for heaven under lingering kisses and touches. Once she got back down Jane was the one that got there.

Jane's uncontrollable breathing stopped. and she looked at Maura with wondering eyes, not knowing what to say. She then got aware of her actions and whispered, "Maura, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, Jane you shouldn't, if you excuse me I need my sleep," Maura pushed her off. Slowly she got up, put on her pajamas, took her drenched underwear in her hand and hurried back upstairs to her room. Once inside she sat down on the bed, letting the underwear drop to the floor and she sighed, This was so fucked up, she should have had the power to push her off, yet she didn't. She had let her go on and for what reason. Of course she had always been close with Jane, but this was taking that to a whole other level. Nothing would ever be the same again now and what if they ruined their friendship, would it be worth it?

"Maura?" she heard Jane outside her door.

"What?" she answered too harsh she knew.

"Please talk to me?" she heard.

Talk, now she wanted to talk. She had no desire to talk, she wanted to sleep and hope all was forgotten in the morning. Or could she do that, when all she wanted was to let her in and curl up with her in bed. She groaned and pulled the cover over her head, trying to hide from the world.

Had it really come to this that they had no control and jumped on each other. Maura would be a fool if she denied she had wanted to do that a long time ago. Still...

"Maura," she heard Jane again.

"Jane," she replied with a heavy sigh.

"Can I come in please?" she asked, her voice sounded ever so worried.

"The door is open," Maura said, still not coming out from under the cover. Right now it felt ever so safe and warm.

Jane padded over to the bed and sat down next to Maura, a hand rested on her shoulders as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"In case you were too drunk to notice we just had sex," said Maura with a groan.

"You didn't seem to mind, your moaning suggested that you enjoyed it," Jane pointed out, making a hand gesture Maura of course couldn't see, being under the covers.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Colombo," Maura said, rolling her eyes even if Jane couldn't see.

"Why is this so upsetting?" Jane asked confused.

"Because Jane we are best friends, if this goes down the drain, or if you can't remember in the morning it will wreck our friendship," said Maura, pulling down the sheet so she could look at her.

"Oh Maura," said Jane in a soft and genuine tone, adding, "Do you wanna know why I fought with Casey?"

She nodded, letting Jane go on, "He seemed to think that I was not having the same feelings for him anymore that I haven't for some time. That there is someone else in my life that make my heart beat and not him. He seems to think that someone is you."

"Is he right," Maura could feel her heart beating hard inside her chest.

"I of course argued against it, but he is. Oh Maura you stole my heart a long time ago," said Jane smiling at her.

"Oh Jane," Maura whispered, feeling like the doubt she might have had before was pushed away. She reached to drag Jane down for a kiss. Backing away she stroked her cheek, whispering, "I'm so tired, sleep with me."

The brunette had no objections and snuggled close to her friend, holding her ever so close under the covers. When morning rose Jane groaned opening her eyes until she saw the still sleeping Maura in her arms. She was beauty itself, at least in Jane's eyes. She did not regretting showing up there the night before even if the result could have been fatal. She sighed satisfied whispering, "I love you Maura Isles and I will always continue doing so."

Closing her eyes to go back to sleep she could hear a small whispering from the other woman in her half sleep, "And I you Jane, and I you."

Both Maura and Jane would later come to conclude that due to Jane's behavior the night before they would have the best Valentine's Day they had had in years. Even if most of it was spent in Maura's bed.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
